


Little surprises

by Leky88



Category: NCIS
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28197321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leky88/pseuds/Leky88
Summary: I'm here with my next story, I'm sorry it's not a Christmas story.  But I still hope you enjoy it. 😀
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	Little surprises

**Author's Note:**

> I'm here with my next story, I'm sorry it's not a Christmas story. But I still hope you enjoy it. 😀

Little surprises

It was late, around 10 pm and Nick was not home yet, which was unusual on a working day. When they said goodbye at NCIS, he told her he was going home to change and go to the gym. It was his usual routine every Tuesday after work. He had always been home about 8 pm, but now he was two hours late. Ellie didn't want to panic or be an overly intrusive girlfriend. She didn't want to control him, she knew she sometimes wanted her own space. She told herself that she would wait a while longer and then start calling to find out where he was.

The moment already came, and Ellie began calling everyone from his sister to her mother Barbara, though she had no idea what Nick would be doing in Oklahoma right now. But she didn't know what to do. The last person she called was Gibbs to see, if he knew anything about Nick. Ufortunatelly, everyone had the same answer. Gibbs hadn't seen him since he left the office saying he was going home. Lucia hadn't seen him since the end of last week when they had been to lunch with her. McGee offered to return to NCIS and try to target his phone.

However, she refused, saying that she would still wait and then she would use McGee‘s offered services. Nick just wasn't anywhere and Ellie was officially scared. The last time something like this happened, they found him drugged on a ship. She didn't want to think of anything like that could happen.

Everyone told her to let them know when she has something new. She was nervous and walking around this big, quiet house. The house that Nick had bought for her some time ago as a surprise, in which he eventually proposed to her on one knee in the middle of an empty living room. He said something about the beginning of a new chapter in their lives. Now they were settled in the house and he wasn't there and therefore the house looked terribly so quiet. When she decided to start calling the local hospitals, she heard the noise of an oncoming car. Another sound she heard was the opening of their garage. It must have been Nick. Who else would open their garage, right? Ellie wasn't waiting for anything and followed him.

"Where the hell have you been?" she told him instead of greeting.

"Hello to you too, Babe," he smiled at her.

"Nick, do you know what the hell time it is?" Ellie growled at him.

"Yeah, I know and I'm sorry, but I was a little busy," he replied.

Ellie wanted to scold him even more, but she was interrupted by the strange sounds of his car.

"Oh, sorry buddy, it'll be okay, don't worry, I didn't forget about you," Nick addressed it to something that made those sounds. He walked around his car and pulled something out of the back seat.

"Nick, what's going on here?" Ellie asked, confused.

"Babe, I'd like to introduce you a new member of our family," he smiled at her.

Ellie couldn't believe it. She was standing in the middle of their garage and her boyfriend was holding a small black Labrador puppy in his hands, still smiling at her.

"What the hell is going on here now, Nick? Please explain it to me," Ellie asked, confused, still staring at her boyfriend and the puppy.

"Surprise babe," was the simple answer.

"That's right? But what does it mean?“

"I've been looking for a dog for a while, before we moved here. But this little one wasn't born yet. It's from Richmond, there's one of the best kennels here on the East Coast. Kasie recommended it to me, her friend works there. And when I learned that this little one was about to be born soon, I immediately booked him. And I agreed with the breeder that I would come for him today. I know it's far away, but I was looking forward to be surprising you. Only Kasie knew about it and I told her not to tell you anything."

"Ellie, are you mad at me? Nick asked, not she didn’t respond to any of his previous words. Actually, she still had that angry look on her face.

"At least you could call. Do you know how scared I was? I even called my mom in Oklahoma."

"What would I do there now? I only went to Richmond for this little friend. I'm sorry, Ellie, but I left the phone in my car in my bag the whole time and somehow forgot about it. I was excited about getting this little friend.” Nick tried to explain it all to her and make her angry expression disappear.

"Well, buddy, it looks like I'll probably live with you in your crib," Nick told the puppy.

"No, he'll be with me and you should take care of where you're going to sleep today. I'm incredibly angry with you," she told him, taking the puppy from his hands and walking into their living room, leaving Nick far behind.

But Nick could have sworn he saw a faint smile on her face as she was leaving. He just didn't know if the smile was meant to him and he was already forgiven or if it was meant to the dog and Nick would actually have to spend the night on the couch.

From his car, he took all the things he had bought for their little friend and slowly went to their house. Ellie, meanwhile, was sitting on the floor in front of their fireplace, cuddling with her dog.

"I see you betrayed me, my friend," Nick said when he saw the scene in front of him.

"He loves me. He liked me right away. You know, it was love at first sight," Ellie smiled.

"Babe, I'm really sorry, I should have let you know I'm leaving. I'm sorry I lied to you about going to the gym, but I was so excited to get this dog that I forgot. I'm really sorry about it, Ellie."

"Hmmm, the question is why you never told me you liked dogs and that you actually wanted one. I have never imagined you as someone who loves animals."

"Well, what can I say. People change sometimes and I fell in love with this little friend. However, Ellie, if you don't want him for some reason, I'll take him back tomorrow. He's still small and he'd get used to new people quickly," Nick said.

"No he's not going anywhere. He'll be here with us, he's too cute to let him go. I love him very much now,” Ellie smiled and hugged the dog.

"I'll probably get jealous of him," Nick said as he saw Ellie snuggle up to the little dog.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't trade you even though I'm still a little mad at you. But eventually I'll forgive you thanks to him. But please never do it again and tell me straight away that you're planning something, or rather tell me you're staying,“ Ellie told him.

"Yes, ma'am. We shouldn’t forget that our little friend will need a name. Does something come to your mind?" Nick asked.

"Oh yes! Let’s call him Luis," Ellie grinned, waiting for his reaction.

"Are you serious," Nick asked, smiling.

"Sure, what's wrong with that? I like the name. You'll be called Luis, my friend," Ellie decided.

The dog seemed to understand it all and barked and began to lick Ellie's face.

"You see? He likes it too," Ellie smiled, still paying all the attention to Luis.

"Okay, okay, his name will be Luis. Be nice, my friend. I'm going to get some of your treats out of my car," Nick said, returning to the garage.

As soon as Luis heard that, he decided to follow Nick. Nick didn't notice him and almost accidentally stepped on him as he began to return.

"Buddy, you can't do this to me. Don’t worry, you'll get your treats. You're like your mistress, as soon as she hears about food, she is right on her feet," he told Luis.

"I heard that," Ellie said.

"See, I told you she can hear everything," he said to Luis and returned with him.

He held two bags of goodies in his hand. One was for Luis and the other for Ellie with her favorite food.

"Finally food, I've been hungry all night," Ellie said, snatching the bag from Nick's hand and sitting on the couch and happily unwrapping the bag of fragrant food.

"Ha, I said you two are exactly the same as hearing the food you're both on your feet," Nick laughed and went to give Luis something good in the bowl.

"Hey, everyone has to grow up," Ellie said, eating.

"Honey, you're an adult, you don't need it anymore. Luis, on the other hand... he's still a puppy and he needs it."

"Who said I don't need it? There's someone who needs to grow," Ellie said.

Nick looked even more baffled after these words, so Ellie decided to act. She took one of his hands and placed it on her belly.

"There's someone who needs to grow too," she repeated her previous words, still holding his hand on her stomach, waiting for his reaction.

Nick's face changed from baffled to the biggest possible smile she had ever seen n him. His hand went from her stomach to her food, which he placed down on the table next to them, and finally kissed her hard.

"Are you telling me what I think?" Nick asked in disbelief.

"Surprise," was everything Ellie could say as Nick began to kiss her passionately.

He pulled her over and slowly began to get his hand under her T-shirt as things became more passionate and interesting and Nick decided to take her T-shirt off and they both felt someone watching them. At the same time, they both turned their heads and stared into their new friend's dark eyes. He stood on his hind legs and his front paws were on the couch and his tongue came out of his mouth. He obviously felt forgotten and so he wanted their attention. The three of them just stared at each other for a moment until Ellie and Nick started laughing. Ellie lowered her head to Nick's chest and laughed for a moment, then broke free of Nick's grip and took Luis into her arms and began cuddling with him.

It was almost midnight when they finally decided to go to bed. Ellie pulled out her phone and took a picture of three of them cuddling together on the couch. One of Nick's hands was on her stomach. She decided to publish the picture with the caption "We welcome two new members of our family."

And with that, they both went to bed, curious, of course, about the reactions of their families and friends. Not only have they both acquired a small furry family member, but in a few months they will be a real family. A little human will join them. Their family was complete for now. Even though he had his own pet bed, Luis moved into his new owners' bed later that night. Nick was pressed against Ellie and one of his hands was protectively placed on her stomach. The family picture could not have been more perfect.

The End!

**Author's Note:**

> I will be very happy for any feedback.


End file.
